Laurence Guittard
Laurence Guittard is an American actor. Biography Born in San Francisco, California, Guittard came from from the Guittard family of chocolatiers, but instead chose to go into acting, becoming linked with Stephen Sondheim and receiving a Tony nomination for his role as Count Carl-Magnus in A Little Night Music. Guittard also appeared in a number of television programmes, including the all-star cast Somebody Killed Her Husband. Singing Guittard has a number of singing roles, mostly on stage beginning with a role in the ensemble of Baker Street. He later played the role of Dr. Carrasco in Man of La Mancha, whilst understudying and later playing the leading role of Don Quixote. Soon after he appeared in the original cast of A Little Night Music as Carl-Malcolm, and would later reprise the role in the film, as well as playing Fredrik in a later production. Shortly after he appeared in revues and tributes for both Stephen Sondheim and Rodgers & Hart. Guittard continued to appear in a number of regional productions both for obscure shows such as the one-act Trouble in Tahiti as well as well known productions such as Oklahoma! (in which he played Curly) and Captain Von Trapp in The Sound of Music. Film A Little Night Music (1977) *A Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) *It Would Have Been Wonderful (duet) Stage Baker Street (1965) Ensemble *London Underworld *Jewellery Captain Gregg (understudy) *It's So Simple (contains solo lines) Man of La Mancha (1965) Dr. Carrasco *We're Only Thinking of Him (contains solo lines) *The Impossible Dream (second reprise) Don Quixote/Miguel de Cervantes *Man of La Mancha (duet) *Dulcinea (solo) *Golden Helmet of Mambrino (contains solo lines) *The Impossible Dream (solo) *The Impossible Dream (reprise)(solo) *Man of La Mancha (reprise)(solo) *The Impossible Dream (reprise)(duet) *Man of La Mancha (reprise)(contains solo lines) Love Match (1968)(originated the role) *The Packing Song (contains solo lines) *A Meaningful Life (solo) *The Grand Diversion (contains solo lines) *Beautiful (contains solo lines) *The Little Part of Me That's Mine (solo) *Never Again *The World and You (contains solo lines) *Play It Again (Reprise) 1776 (1970) *Cool, Cool, Considerate Men A Little Night Music (1973)(originated the role) *A Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) *In Praise of Women (solo) *It Would Have Been Wonderful (duet) Sondheim: A Musical Tribute (1973) *Do I Hear a Waltz?/We're Gonna Be Alright (duet) Rodgers & Hart (1975) Gone With the Wind (1976) *Scarlet (solo) *We Belong to You (duet) *If Only (contains solo lines) She Loves Me (1977) *Good Morning, Good Day (contains solo lines) *Sounds While Selling (contains solo lines) *Thank You, Madam (contains solo lines) *Goodbye, Georg (contains solo lines) *Ilona (solo) *Grand Knowing You (solo) The Merry Widow (1977) *I'm Off to Chez Maxim (solo) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Jogging in a One Horse Gig (duet) *You're Back Where You First Began (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II (contains solo lines) *Love Unspoken (duet) Oklahoma! (1979) *Oh What a Beautiful Mornin' (solo) *Laurey's Entrance (duet) *The Surrey with the Fringe on Top (contains solo lines) *Entrance of Ensemble *People Will Say We're in Love (duet) *Pore Jud Is Daid (duet) *The Farmer and the Cowman (contains solo lines) *People Will Say We're in Love (reprise)(duet) *Oklahoma! (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) The Unsinkable Molly Brown (1982) *Colorado, My Home (solo) *I've A'ready Started In (contains solo lines) *I'll Never Say No (solo) *I Ain't Down Yet (Reprise)(duet) *If I Knew (solo) *Chick-a-pen (duet) *Leadville Johnny Brown (solo) *Belly Up to the Bar Boys (Reprise)(solo) Carousel (1982) *If I Loved You (duet) *Soliloquy (solo) *The Highest Judge of All (solo) *If I Loved You (Reprise)(solo) Trouble in Tahiti (1986) The Most Happy Fella (1987) *The Most Happy Fella (contains solo lines) *Rosabella (solo) *Happy to Make Your Acquaintance (contains solo lines) *How Beautiful the Days (contains solo lines) *My Heart Is So Full of You (contains solo lines) *Mamma, Mamma (solo) *Nobody's Ever Gonna Love You (contains solo lines) *Finale Annie, Get Your Gun (1988) *I'm a Bad, Bad Man (solo) *The Girl That I Marry (duet) *There's No Business Like Show Business (contains solo lines) *They Say It's Wonderful (duet) *My Defences Are Down (contains solo lines) *They Say It's Wonderful (Reprise)(duet) *The Girl That I Marry (Reprise)(solo) *Anything You Can Do (duet) The Sound of Music (1990) *The Sound of Music (reprise)(contains solo lines) *No Way to Stop It (contains solo lines) *Do-Re-Mi (reprise) *Edelweiss (solo) *So Long, Farewell (reprise) A Little Night Music (1995) *Now/Soon/Later (contains solo lines) *You Must Meet My Wife (duet) *A Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) *It Would Have Been Wonderful (duet) *Send in the Clowns (reprise) (duet) Follies (1998) *Don't Look at Me (duet) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *The Road You Didn't Take (solo) *Too Many Mornings (duet) *Live, Laugh, Love (solo) Sondheimtribute1973.jpg|Sondheim: A Musical Tribute. guittardcarl.jpg|'Count Carl-Magnus Malcolm' in A Little Night Music. Guittardcurly.jpg|'Curly McLain' in Oklahoma! guittardvontrapp.jpg|'Captain Von Trapp' in The Sound of Music. Guittard, Laurence Guittard, Laurence